criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Heart of Darkness
Heart of Darkness is a case featured in Criminal Case, appearing as a 12th case of Save The Europe (Season 2), as well the 54th case of the game. It takes place in Middle-West Europe as the first case of the region. Plot Receiving the news about new riots and famine across Middle-West Europe was a shock to the team when Maya said that the team need to go fast in Hamburg where main street was destroyed by rioters. The player and Tomi went to the Hamburg's main street to take down the riots and found a body of an unknown member of LEGION in a strange ritual half torn robe. Because the helmet was literally glued for the victim's face, the team needed to took their fingerprints and in the database they found a match. The victim was Ronald Lynch. When they knew the victim's name the team searched the murder scene again. Now the team found a book with a note signed by Otto Krause, an astrologist the player met in Spain. He said that he and the victim are a good friends before Ronald died and he said that the victim often went in Cap San Diego where the team found a bag belongs to scientist Angela Douglas but as well Zeynep analyzed the badge numbers and found that the badge belong to Detective Vladan Prokop, who is actually one of Tomi's old colleagues from his old Homicide squad. After the detailed autopsy, Martha said that the killer didn't just cut the victim but also after the death they stole his heart. When the team collected the autopsy report, the player was approached by Austin LaVey, a private investigation who wanted to take over the investigation. He said that he had a task to follow the victim and inform his client about the movements, but no when he is dead his client want from him to solve the murder. Tomi was not convinced in his story and demand all information about the victim. Austin told them that Ronald spend a lot of the time around old car factory. The team there found a drug baggies and a note referring to Dionisio which caused the team that with a hard heart to arrest his for involvement with drugs. As well, the team found a dummy which was cut exactly like the victim which was later confirmed that Otto is the one who did that. He said that he would never kill Ronald, but that his therapist told him that is good to do that on dummies. Tomi asked him why he did that and he answered that the victim was super creep who wanted to make him to join some ill cult called LEGION and that he as a religious guy can't accept. Later on, the team a laptop which per Chan Skye belong to detective Prokop and she said that he did a lot of researches about the victim. He said that he heard that he talks about a secret organization and knowing that Ronald was not very lawful he decided to research him and as well stalk him. After interrogation him, the team got a call from Tomy Tomy saying that the drugs are not really drugs but a talcum powder. The player and Tomi back to release Dionisio and apologize him and maybe find something more. The team spoke with Dionisio again and found that the victim used to kept Dionisio as a prisoner who would make a fake drug for him, mentioning that the victim heart is full of darkness. After interrogating him, Tomi suggested that they should search the factory again. There they found that Austin wrote a deadly threat to the victim which he describes as a warning if he doesn't surrender, but he refused to say to who he was supposed to surrender. As well, the player restored Angela's diary who was sent to further analyses. After that analyses the team approached her again asking her about the researches that involved the victim and why she lied. she said she didn't lied and said that she never met the victim in real. She continued and said that the victim was just her "postman". When the team got enough evidence, they arrested Vladan Prokop. When he finally confessed he said that his intense for killing Ronald was strictly personal vendetta. When Tomi asked him what makes that kind of murder a personal vendetta, he just said that he would never understand the feel of losing a child because of sacrification. Tomi get interesting and made him to continue. Through the tears Vladan said the LEGION is not just a stupid secret organization, and that there is something way deeper and more horrifying than just financing the riots on the streets. Before he could finish his thought he broke down emotionally and committed suicide before the team got a chance to send him to trial and interrogate again. Post-trial, Maya wanted to talk with the player in private. She said that Chief Wilson recovers well and that soon will be good that back to work. Also, she said that European Commissioner wants a word with the player and her. He said that all files about LEGION are gone. He wanted it to stay as a secret and asked them if they could secretly investigate that. Before he left, he said that he heard that something going to happen on Cap San Diego. On the boat the player found a barrel in fire and after they extinguished the fire, the player had a free space to search it. Inside the barrel was completely folder of all knowledge the team had about the LEGION. With a hope that something is save they send it to their lab. Sadly for the team analyses showed that the files could not be recovered and that they are lost forever. In the meantime, Priya said that Tomi went missing. She said that after watching a death of his old friend she couldn't stand to be surrounded by anyone and angrily left the HQ, saying that he will be somewhere where he will try to find the reason. The player thought that could an old car factory and with Priya went to find Tomi. On the location they found his phone and on the phone one video message that says that he will need a time and that he will find the missing pieces himself, yet he gave the player a lead who led to the old shop where he said that will left something for them. Under the pile of junk the player found his badge, meaning that now he work on his own. After all events, the got a call from European Commissioner who sound very upset, saying that someone is after him and that the player will need to come quick in Merged Nations European headquarters in Switzerland and that is better for them to hurry! Summary 'Victim' * Ronald Lynch (Found dead on the streets of Hamburg) 'Murder Weapon' * Cleaver 'Killer' * Vladan Prokop Suspects OKrauseC12STE.png|Otto Krause ADouglasSTE.png|Angela Douglas VProkopSTE.png|Vladan Prokop ALaVeyC12STE.png|Austin LaVey DionisioC12STE.png|Dionisio Quasi-Suspect(s) MTaylorSTE.png|Maya Taylor ECommisionerSTE.png|European Commissioner Killer's Profile * The Killer plays poker. * The Killer eats hotdogs. * The Killer uses talcum powder * The Killer has black eyes. * The Killer wears earrings. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Looted Street (Clues: Victim's bodyFingerprint) *Examine Fingerprint (Result: Victim's name; Victim identified: Ronald Lynch) *Investigate Looted Street again (Prerequisite. Victim identified; Clues: Police badge, Booknote, Trashcan) *Examine Police badge (Result: Badge number) *Examine Trashcan (Result: Bloody Cards) *Examine Note (Result: New Suspect; New Suspect: Otto Krause) *Ask Otto about his connections with the victim (Prerequisite: Note recovered; New Crime Scene: Cap San Diego) *Investigate Cap San Diego (Prerequisite: Otto interrogated: Clues: Leather bag) *Examine Leather bag (Result: Driving License; New Suspect: Angela Douglas) *Speak with Angela Douglas (Prerequisite: Driving License found) *Analyze Badge numbers (03:00:00; New Suspect: Vladan Prokop) *Ask Vladan Prokop what his badge do on the crime scene (Prerequisite: Badge numbers analyzed) *Analyze Bloody cards (12:00:00; Attribute: The Killer plays poker) *Autopsy Victim's body (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats hotdogs) *Move on to the next Chapter! (1 star) Chapter 2 *New Suspect: Austin LaVey *Interrogate Austin LaVey (Profile Updated: Austin plays poker; New Crime Scene: Old Car Factory) *Investigate Old Car Factory (Prerequisite: Austin interrogated; Clues: Wooden box, Pile of leaves, Dummy) *Examine Wooden Box (Result: Drug baggiesNote; New Suspect: Dionisio) *Examine Pile of leaves (Result: Cleaver) *Examine Dummy (Result: Dust) *Examine Dust (Result: Moonshine dust) *Question Otto about his powder on the victim looking dummy (Prerequisite: Dust recognized; Profile Updated: Otto plays poker and eats hotdogs) *Find Dionisio and talk with him about drugs (Prerequisite: Box unlocked; Profile Updated: Dionisio plays poker and eats hotdogs) *Analyze Cleaver (06:00:00; Murder Weapon classified: Cleaver; Attribute: The Killer uses talcum powder; New Crime Scene: Shipboard) *Investigate Shipboard (Prerequisite: Cleaver analyzed; Clues: Locked Laptop) *Examine Locked Laptop (Result: Laptop) *Analyze Laptop (06:00:00) *Question Vladan about his researches about the victim (Prerequisite: Laptop analyzed; Profile Updated: Vladan plays poker, eats hotdogs and uses talcum powder) *Move to the next Chapter! Chapter 3 *Apologize to Dionisio and find more about his relations with the victim (Profile Updated: Dionisio uses talcum powder; New Crime Scene: Factory Entrance) *Investigate Factory Entrance (Prerequisite: Dionisio interrogated; Clues: Bucket, Torn book, Metal piece) *Examine Bucket (Result: Sharping stone) *Examine Torn book (Result: Diary) *Examine Metal pieces (Result: Deadly message) *Question Austin about deadly threat for the victim (Prerequisite: Message recovered; Profile Updated: Austin eats hotdogs uses talcum powder) *Analyze Diary (03:00:00) *Analyze Sharping stone (06:00:00; New Crime Scene: Looted Shop) *Speak with Angela about her researches mentioned in her diary (Prerequisite: Diary analyzed; Profile Updated: Angela uses talcum powder) *Investigate Looted Shop (Prerequisite: Sharping stone analyzed; Clues: Paper bag, Trashcan) *Examine Paper bag (Result: Bloody spray bottle) *Examine Trash can (Result: Red robe) *Analyze Bloody spray bottle (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer has black eyes) *Analyze Red robe (15:00:00; Attribute: The Killer wears earrings) *Arrest The Killer. NOW! *Move on to the European Crises 1! European Crises 1 *Find out what Maya wants *See why is Priya upset *See about what European Commissioner wants to talk about (Prerequisite: Maya interrogated) *Investigate Old Car Factory (Prerequisite: Priya interrogated; Clues: Tomi's Smartphone) *Investigate Cap San Diego (Prerequisite: European Commissioner interrogated; Clues: Barrel) *Examine Tomi's Smartphone (Result: Unlocked Phone message; Reward: Burger) *Examine Barrel (Result: Burnt folder) *Investigate Looted Shop (Prerequisite: Video message watched; Clues: Pile of junk) *Examine Pile of junk (Result: Tomi's badge) *Inform Maya about Tomi's actions (Prerequisite: Tomi's badge found; Reward: Tomi's Jacket) *Analyze Burnt folder (12:00:00) *Inform European Commissioner that all files are destroyed (Prerequisite: All tasks above; Reward: 20 000 coins) *Move on to the next Case! (1 star) Navigation Category:Criminal Case (Diego Diaz) Category:Save The Europe (DD) Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Middle-West Europe (STE)